Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a display technique and more particularly, to a transparent display apparatus and a method for driving a transparent display panel thereof.
Description of Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) may generally classified as three types, i.e., reflective LCDs, transmissive LCDs and transflective LCDs. With the increase of the display applications, transparent display panels have been developed in recent years. The transparent display panels have sufficient transmittance, and therefore, users can view through the transparent display panels and can observe background deployment in back of the transparent display panels. In addition to the originally transparent display functions, the transparent display panels can also be applied to display messages and draw more and more attention from the market.
In a current transparent display technique, grey-levels of an image frame can be transferred to transparency, and the image frame can be displayed according to the transparency of the transparent display panel. Taking a transparent display panel applied to a lightbox for example, a maximum gray-level (i.e., a white state, capable of displaying the white color) may be applied to present the greatest transparency (i.e., a transparent state), but leads to the white state being incapable of truly presented, while in another transparent display panel, a minimum gray-level (i.e., black state) may be applied to present the transparent state, but leads to the black state being incapable of truly presented.
Accordingly in the current display technique, once the type of the transparent display panel is determined, one of the black state and the white state cannot be presented. In addition, due to the transparency of the transparent display panel depending on the gray-levels, the transparency adjustment of the transparent display panel is limited. In this way, the display effect and user experiences of the transparent display panel will be dramatically influenced.